A Lovers Quest
by VampGeek589
Summary: Bella is a princess who is forced to flee her country. She is transported by Edward and his clan of men across the border. Will he find out her dark secrets along the way? Will a romance possibly bloom that could cause tragedy to the kingdom? Read and find out.


Bella is a princess who is forced to flee her country. She is transported by Edward and his clan of men across the border. Will he find out her dark secrets along the way? Will a romance possibly bloom that could cause tragedy to the kingdom? Read and find out.

I don't own any characters, this story will rarely relate to the book. Just a fantasy story of mine I thought of. Caution, this story will involve mention of rape, death, and swearing.

Chapter 1:

Silence. That is all that was heard at midnight. For most people, they would be asleep at this time. Dreaming about happiness and calming memories. Not for all though. Silence and night were two of the princesses worse fears.

Princess Bella of Lucca laided still in her chambers. She made no movement and kept her breathing to a minimum. Every small creak or blow of the wind made her heart race, but she kept her composure. She had a small candle lit they provided little light. But it was enough, for she knew evil lurked in the dark.

Finally, the 2 pm bell went off. Bella relaxed a bit and began to drift off. She let her body ease from the tension it had held since she retreated to her bed. She let her mind soften and prepare for a dreamless sleep. Her thoughts and body were startled by a hand that caressed her cheek. For most, they would scream and jump from this, but not the princess. She tightened her eyes and made her thoughts drift off to a world where she could forget everything and not be trapped.

The next morning.

Bella opened her eyes to the small rays of sunlight fighting their way into her chamber through the curtains. She wearily sat up, ."You are a strong women, you are a strong women." she chanted silently to herself. With a stone cold face and a dead heart she got up and got ready for another day.

The day passed as usual. Being a princess had typical responsibilities of listening to villagers concerns or learning about the history of the kingdom. Her father, King Aro, had the more pressing responsibilities. They were currently at war with Denali and things were getting worse. There had been many attacks on their towns and even a couple on Bella's life. The king was getting desperate.

"We need to set up more barricades and get more man power. They are starting to get too close to the castle!," was stated. The king was currently sitting with his councilmen, discussing what must be done on these attacks.

"We are running out of resources and losing too many men. We have no other option but to admit defeat!" exclaimed one of the men.

The king sat for a moment and weighed his options. Finally with a solemn expression he spoke,

"Most of these attacks have been on my daughter's life. The Denali clan is upset that I denied their proposal to my daughter. Since it is her they are after, I think she should be relocated to our castle up in the north."

The councilman all looked around. Finally, the most experienced one asked the question everything was thinking, " Who will take her there? The trip will take weeks and the roads will be filled with thieves."

The kind smiled, already knowing who would take her. "Who better than to have a thief take her there. It is said there is a man who use to be a thief who now works for royals in exchange for their loyalty and respect. And obviously a good portion of their treasure."

This earned some laughs in the group. "Who is this man," one exclaimed. "Can we trust him?"

"The man's name is Edward. He calls his men the Volturi." the king answered.

"How are we to get ahold of this man, he is probably in another country as far as we know?"

A slight movement in the corner caught the attention of most of the men in the room. A man appeared dressed in all black, roughly built, and a smirk on his face. "Don't worry men, I am not that hard to find."


End file.
